


Toys

by Lopithecus



Series: Buddie PWP Week 2020 [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie PWP Week (9-1-1 TV), Buddie PWP Week 2020 (9-1-1 TV), Day 5 Prompt, Dildos, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Eddie uses some toys on Buck
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie PWP Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914466
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!
> 
> This is for [Buddie PWP week](https://buddiepwpweek.tumblr.com/post/621674620295299072/welcome-to-buddie-pwp-week-2020-join-buddie-pwp) day 5!
> 
> Prompt: Day 5 - All About Toys

Buck moans as Eddie pushes the dildo in further, dragging it excruciatingly slow. He’s currently lying on his bed, face down and ass up, with Eddie positioned behind him. There are multiple sized dildos sitting next to Eddie with the smallest one currently being inside Buck’s ass.

Eddie rubs a hand against Buck’s left ass cheek as he pumps the dildo back and forth. “Good?”

“Yeah,” Buck groans, enjoying the feel of the small toy.

“I love it when you’re like this for me,” Eddie comments, pulling the toy out and grabbing the next biggest one. He lays the tip against Buck’s hole, ready to push it in. “You’re just so beautiful like this.”

“Like seeing me submit to you, huh?” Buck chokes, Eddie pushing the cock in. He goes slow with this too, dragging it in and out in a way that he knows will drive Buck crazy.

“Can’t help it if I’m a control freak.” Eddie pecks his right ass cheek.

Buck chuckles, whining when Eddie speeds up his movements for a second before slowing down again. “Yeah, but we both know you like giving up that control even more.”

“Hmm,” Eddie hums thoughtfully, pulling the cock out and grabbing the last one. He pours a significant amount of lube on it and on Buck’s hole, preparing him for the size before gently and carefully pushing it in. “Sounds like we are at an impasse.”

“Hmm?”

Eddie nestles the toy in Buck before scooting back and grabbing a remote. He slides up next to Buck where he can see him, legs drawn up and arms wrapping loosely around his knees. He keeps his eyes on Buck, thumb hovering over a button. “You like to be taken care of.”

He presses the button and Buck’s world goes white as the toy starts to vibrate. He moans loudly, suddenly glad they decided to do this at his apartment just in case Carla decided to bring Christopher home early. He whines and wiggles, humping the air as his cock leaks precome all over his sheets. He knew he should have put on an older bedspread.

“Eddie,” Buck pants, eyes slitting open to peer at his boyfriend who is just sitting there watching him. The bastard.

“Although,” Eddie presses another button and Buck jumps and squeals as the vibrations come faster. Eddie’s hand is petting Buck’s sweaty hair, fingers massaging his scalp. “I suppose that’s why we work so well together. We know what each of us needs at the time.”

“Please,” is all Buck can manage to say.

“Do you want to come, Buck?” Buck nods frantically. “I want you to come using that toy.”

“God…”

“I want to see you become a withering mess and then after,” Eddie has a gentle smirk on his face, hand coming down to cup Buck’s cheek and thumb resting just inside Buck’s mouth. “Then I’ll clean you up and take good care of you.”

Buck comes then and there, moaning loudly into his pillow as he throws his head down into it. He’s incoherent for a while after that, not coming down from that particular high for minutes. He lies there and barely registers Eddie taking the dildo out of him and then rubbing a warm, wet washcloth over his back and ass.

“Eddie?”

“Hmm?”

“What about you?” Buck asks, vaguely aware that he should give Eddie the same treatment.

Buck feels a press of lips against the back of his neck. “This is all I need right now. Let me take care of you, Buck. You just go to sleep.”

And Buck can’t really find the energy to argue with that idea.

**Author's Note:**

> The End!
> 
> Alright, this one is short but I honestly didn’t really know what to write for either prompt (All About Toys | Grindr Hook-Up.) So I went with this one and decided to just get something, anything, written for it. It was a bit of a struggle, I’ll admit. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://angelcamael.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Fanfiction Tumblr](https://lopithecusfanfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
